In prior art grab handle designs, a grab handle tube is traditionally mounted at each end to a handle mounting arm assembly, which is secured to the vehicle surface or other mounting surface using fasteners. Using fasteners to mount the grab handle tube to the handle mounting arm assembly increases the assembly part count for the vehicle.
It is also common to use a grab handle having an interior that is non-round to match a similarly non-round shaped pin on the handle mounting arm assembly. Although in this prior art design the grab handle tube is prevented from rotating or rattling with respect to the pins, the tube may still move axially with respect to the pins.
In other prior art designs, the grab handle is press-fit onto the pins. However, press-fitting the handle onto the pins requires additional equipment to bind the parts together.
Thus, it is desired to have a grab handle assembly that improves upon prior art designs by reducing the part number count for a vehicle assembly, by securing the grab handle tube to the handle mounting arm assemblies in a manner that substantially prevents rattling or axial movement of the tube when the vehicle is in motion, and by facilitating easy assembly.